Red over Black
by mIrAcLeZ
Summary: A female death-eater saves a werewolf's life. They rejected each other but alas nothing can withstand the power of love. Read this and discover the story between them: How love overights evil; red over black. my first proper fic so plz rr. thanx :)
1. Guinea werewolf

****

Red over Black 

By mIrAcLeZ 

Disclaimer: Do not own all that you recognize as any part of JK Rowling's wonderful world. The others are 

mine. Totally mine. Mine, mine and mine. J

A/N: Many thanks to clarenova, me beta-reader.

__

Chapter 1: Guinea werewolf 

The dying torches glowed dimly in their brackets on both sides of the cold, dark corridor, bringing no warmth but somehow only further enhancing the coldness of this place. Lucius Malfoy and Rayne were standing just outside an open relatively large silver cell 'custom-made for-werewolves', staring at each other as if each could not wait to kill the other. The inhabitant of the cell has just been brought in and currently lay unconscious in the middle of the cell.

Lucius and Rayne hated each other and both would jump for joy if the other died. The glare between them was the only source of heat in the heavy security area deep underground the death-eater's headquarters where highly classified things were kept. Rayne hated Lucius for his haughtiness and the air of superiority he brought with him everywhere he went. Lucius hated Rayne for the mere reason that she was a female and a death-eater at the same time. He believed that females and death-eaters were not meant to be one. He could not believe that such an important part of this major plan was going to be under the charge of this pathetic female by the orders of the dark lord. There was only one female death-eater and here she was, in front of him. She was the only female who dared to tread onto the grounds of evil but Lucius believed that being a death-eater should be limited to males. Did not know what is good for her this pathetic female.

"He is a very important and valuable part of our major plan" Lucius hissed. "He'd better be well taken care of. I want a report on his general behaviour on my desk every Sunday by 2pm.Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, anything you say great one!" Rayne snarled. Third in command, what shit! Stupid ass.

Lucius swept off but not without clenching and unclenching his fist and glaring dangerously at Rayne. Rayne smirked at Lucius's obvious outrage at her words. She walked into the silver cell and looked upon the unconscious man clad in shabby grey robes and brown boots on the floor. His short brown hair, streaked grey, bordered his pale but rather handsome face. He looked very weak and frail but young. Rayne did not understand the need for a werewolf on their compounds and for obvious reasons did not ask Lucius but since the dark lord had ordered for a special cell to be built and for it to be built where their underground heavy security area was, he must be very valuable. Rayne made a mental note to ask the dark lord about it. They obviously got him by force, as he was unconscious. What's with silver anyway, the shackles were silver, and the whole cell except for the stone floor was made of silver, even the cell door. Another point to ask the dark lord.

Rayne crouched down and searched the man's robes for his wand or any sort of weapon. She was not going to let him be armed. Finding nothing she stood up again. They must have disarmed him before bringing him down. Rayne blinked at the man, she had just ran her hands through him willingly…shaking her head disbelievingly she walked out of the cell, shut the door and hurried off towards Voldermort's study.

~*~

Knock, knock.

"Come in," came a growl from inside.

Rayne pushed open the heavy oak door and entered Voldermort's massive study. Dark Arts material surrounded Voldermort's metal study desk. Skulls, cursed hands, books littered about, etc. The study probably contained the most dark arts materials than anywhere else in the world. This was Voldermort after all. The high glass ceiling of the study showed the dark cloudy sky of the evening. A single ball of fire floated above Voldermort, where he sat at his desk, illuminating his face, which gave off an eerie glow.

Rayne knelt down in front of Voldermort's desk and got up when he asked her to.

"Ah Rayne, I've been expecting you. You came here to ask about the werewolf."

"You are smart, my lord. Indeed I have. Master, please tell me of your ingenious intentions."

"My dear Rayne, of course I have to inform you, I chose you to be in charge anyway."

"He is Remus Jeremy Lupin. We need a werewolf to test various experiments on. We are trying to come up with an easily concocted potion that will make their morphing more comfortable and keep their cool about them without the exhaustive side-effects Wolfsbane brings about, which apart from that is very difficult to brew. You can say he is here as our guinea…werewolf."

"Master, the what is with the silver, everything is silver, even the shackles,"

"Well I suggest you read more, Rayne! Werewolves are allergic to silver, any direct contact with their skin and they will fall very ill. The place where the skin was in contact will also be burnt, leaving a painful mark that will heal only in a week. Didn't you know that?!"

"No master, I'm sorry, I'll read more. But what if the werewolf dies, either from experiment went wrong or excessive contact with silver?"

"We simply get another werewolf."

"Yes master, I'm sorry, I'll take my leave now…"

Rayne bowed herself out of the room, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

A/N: You see that beautifully purplish-blue lil' button just below this? Click on it and submit a review. If you do, you'll automatically be enrolled into a lucky draw. You could win US$5000000 you know? So what are you waiting for? Click it and review. Reviews will help spur me on to write faster.

k. Down to serious business, did you like this chapter? It's my first proper fic I'm writing so please give your support yea? Constructive critism welcomed, but definitely not flames. Next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned! *Huggles *


	2. Silver agony

****

Red over Black 

By mIrAcLeZ 

Disclaimer: Do not own all that you recognize as any part of JK Rowling's wonderful world. The others are 

mine. Totally mine. Mine, mine and mine. 

A/N: Many thanks to clarenova, me beta-reader and those who reviewed the first chapter. Here, the second chapter, just as I promised. Btw, my beta reader could not decipher some of my handwriting of the draft so she could not beta it so there might be some mistakes unnoticed in this chapter so I would greatly appreciate if you will point it out to me yea? Hannad le. Right, I finished crapping, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy this fic. 

__

Chapter 2: Silver Agony

It was about 6.30pm. Rayne sat alone at the dining table, staring out at the dark sky. Heavy rain pattered against the many windows of the big house Rayne lived alone in, which was a short distance away from the death-eater's headquarters. Alone, that was what Rayne was. Alone. This house once had another inhabitant, Rayne's uncle. Hatred burned inside Rayne as she recalled her past. When she was born, her parents had abandoned her as a last minute decision that they did not want her. Her uncle, who was a death-eater, had raised her, and she followed in his footsteps out of both hatred and influence. He was now in Askaban having been caught by aurors, mad beyond salvation. Lee Rui En, that was her actual name but she could not stand it as it was given by her parents, instead she took on the name Rayne, a name given to her by her uncle. Rayne hated her Asian parents, she hated everything related to them, including herself…she added as an afterthought. 

A clap of thunder pulled Rayne out of her reverie. Damn, tired as she was, Rayne still had to go back to the headquarters to deliver the werewolf's dinner and observe him. That had been part of her daily routine from the day he had been brought in. His other meals were delivered by the headquarters' house elves.

Rayne blew out the only candle on the table, which illuminated the otherwise dark dining room and got up. Fastening on her cloak, Rayne headed out towards the car as she bowed her head against the howling wind and heavy rain. For days it had been raining heavily in the evenings. She would have flown there as it was dark if it was not raining this heavily. Reaching her car, Rayne hurried in and drove off.

~*~

A tray of food in her hands, Rayne clambered down the steep stone steps. Her stomach gave a growl as she stared at the tray of good food in her hands meant for the werewolf, she realised she had skipped her dinner--again. If being a prisoner meant getting good food delivered to your cell, Rayne was not sure she wanted to be free. Most days Rayne skipped her dinner as she was too exhausted and had too many things on her mind, coming home from her work in the ministry of magic. Ironic, imagine a death-eater working in the ministry of magic.

When she reached the cell, soft moans of pain could be heard from within. Quickening her pace, covering the remaining distance to the cell, Rayne opened the cell door when she reached it. The werewolf, Lupin, Rayne thought, was paler than before and in shear agony. When she left yesterday, there was nothing wrong with him. Now, his face was as pale as death and drawn together in agony. Silver…, kit takes time to take effect it seems. Lupin's eyes were squeezed shut. Putting down the tray of food, Rayne called out to him and he did not answer her calls so fearing the worst, Rayne felt for a pulse and let out a breath she did not know she was holding when she found it, although it was very faint. Feeling for his temperature, Rayne redrew her hand almost immediately. Lupin's brow was icy cold. Looking down at his wrists, the burnt marks there confirmed Rayne's thoughts. Rayne tried disapparating to get some medical equipment and hot water but when she popped back in the cell, she realised that the place cell was locked, meaning nobody could apparate or dissapparate in the cell. Hurrying our of the cell, she shut the door and dissapparated.

Rayne apparated outside the cell just moments later with a basin of warm water, some magical salve, clean bandages and a piece of cloth. She did not enjoy apparating and disapparating, doing so only if it was urgent. Entering the cell, Rayne immediately got to work. A feeling alike to pity filled Rayne as she looked down at the fair face scrounged up in pain, but it left as soon as it came.

Rayne started working on his wrists first. She removed the silver shackles and cleaned the burnt marks with warm water before applying salve on them and wrapping them with clean bandages. Immediately, Lupin's face relaxed a little. She then proceeded to put some heat back into him by sponging his ice-cold body with warm water and the cloth. Satisfied with her work, Rayne put his shackles back on over the bandages, tightening them slightly with her wand so they would not slip off. She shook Lupin lightly to wake him for his dinner. When he did not respond, Rayne decided she might as well get a doctor to see him. Hurrying off towards the owlery, Rayne shut the cell door behind her.

~*~

It had been a day since he arrived, having battled against four death-eaters, he lost of course. He did not know what they wanted with him, but all he was aware of when he awoke was the presence of silver all around him, even a direct contact of silver shackles on his wrists. He flinched at it. His wrists hurt from the contact with silver, so does his head but right now, it was only a dull pain at the back of his mind and he could not do anything about it anyway. But seriously, he thought, it was not all that bad here other then the silver part. Good food for breakfast and lunch was brought to him by house elves and dinner by a particular death-eater. It was always the same, a female, he could feel that and when she came, he was always glad and comforted. Why? He did not know, the feeling was just there. Just when he was, as usual, biding his time, the pain in his head and burnt wrists came back, worst then it had been since he awoke and he keeled over from the pain and slipped into semi consciousness. Silver…Then came the comforting presence. He could hear her calling out to him but as much as he wanted to answer, he could not. He was not in the right state of mind to do so. When she left after feeling his temperature and pulse, his resolve to stay awake crumbled and he fell into the welcoming arms of total unconsciousness, so excruciating was the stabbing pain in his head and wrists.

~*~

After dropping off the medication, Rayne came straight up to the owlery to contact one of the other death-eaters she knew, a doctor from St. Mungo's, Paul Sibley. Scribbling a short note asking him to apparate over as soon as he received the note. Rayne looked around the small room, shelves of owls were hooting restlessly, waiting for night to come. Walking to one eagle owl that looked eager to stretch his wings, Rayne tied the note to his leg and released him from the only window in the room.

__

A/N: There, that's done. How did you like it? R…E…V…I…E…W…. Guess what that spells, you guessed right. So what are you waiting for. Puleaze. I uploaded this chapter so fast thanx to the encouragement I received from my readers. Thanx loads. So…*hint hint*. K, so, I'll write the 3rd chapter as soon as I can so be patient and stay tuned in yea? Hannad le!


End file.
